


Keep Me Warm

by WhoStarLocked



Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Cute, Cutesy, Established Relationship, FFXV Rare Pairs Week, Gentle Kissing, Hoodies, Implied Dad Cor, Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016), Kissing, Love, M/M, Mentioned Cor Leonis, Mentioned Ignis Scientia, Protective Cor Leonis, Protective Regis Lucis Caelum, Protectiveness, Rarepair, Secret Relationship, Sharing Clothes, Short, Short & Sweet, i can't think of any more tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 18:33:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29389170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoStarLocked/pseuds/WhoStarLocked
Summary: Prom's running late to meet Noct at the Citadel, so of course he just grabs the first of his boyfriend's hoodies that he sees. He didn't mean for it to out their relationship in front of the king...
Relationships: Prompto Argentum & Noctis Lucis Caelum, Prompto Argentum/Nyx Ulric
Series: FFXV Rarepairs Week 2021 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2149992
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62
Collections: FFXV Rare Pairs Week 2021





	Keep Me Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Why hello again people! 
> 
> So I just cannot stay away from my favourite boys! Day five of Rarepairs week and the prompt I went with was 'wearing the other's clothes'. This is quite a short one, and I'm not entirely happy with it, but hey ho. I may come back and edit it a little later. Also, it's not as dramatic as the summary makes out, but I'm tired and I can't think of anything else right now. Again, I might change it - same goes for the title too! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy!

Prompto’s alarm goes off at 6:30, and he groans as the piercing ringtone draws him from sleep. He flicks it off unceremoniously, and rolls back to the centre of the bed, but to his disappointment no one else is there. 

Definitely not pouting, Prom drags himself out from under the covers, and shudders as the cold air hits him. He dashes into the bathroom and into the shower as quick as he can, praying that Nyx thought to leave a towel over the radiator for him. 

He’s meant to be meeting Noct at the Citadel before they hit the arcade today, since it’s a rare day when the prince doesn’t have to attend any meetings or events, and thinking that he’d be inside most of the day, Prom didn’t brought a jumper or a coat with him when he decided to stay the night with his boyfriend. 

His boyfriend, whose identity is still a mystery to all Prom’s friends. 

There’s nothing to hide, he just… wants to find the right moment to tell them.

(It has absolutely nothing to do with how amusing he and Nyx find the ‘secret’ betting pool that they have going as to who he’s dating. They all know he has a boyfriend who works at the Citadel, but that’s all Prom’s told them, and he’d heard about the bets through the other Crownsguard trainees not long after he’d told them that much.

Ignis is going to win, since he’s correctly guessed Prom’s dating a glaive. Although, Prom’s not entirely whether Iggy has lucked out, or whether he’s just noticed certain things, like Prompto’s love of Galahdian food, and that he practises braiding the longer strands of his hair when he can.) 

Prom shimmies into his clothes as fast as he can, mentally cursing Nyx’s apartment. The heating’s on full blast, but he’s still shivering. 

6:45.

He needs to leave in fifteen minutes. He heads to the kitchen, intent on making coffee, and finds a little sticky note on the fridge when he goes for milk. 

_ Morning sweetheart!  _

_ Had to leave earlier than planned :( Drautos switched me onto guard duty. If it’s still cold when you see this, please grab a jumper before you go, don’t want you to freeze. Have a lovely day, I’ll see you at the weekend! _

_ Nyx xx  _

Prompto smiles sappily at the note, and the cute little love heart doodle next to Nyx’s name. His insides melt, a small blush creeping up his cheeks - for once, Prom doesn’t mind. He feels warmer now. 

Nyx is surprisingly open in his affection, something that had caught Prompto off-guard at first. It still does, sometimes, things like this little note setting his heart aflutter and giving him a warm, gooey feeling in his chest.

He’s like, ninety-nine per cent sure it’s love. 

Nyx is just so thoughtful, and supportive, and Prompto had already known that - had made friends with the guy when he and some of the other glaives invited Prom to join them in a friendly spar that had ended up with them giving him fighting tips. He knows Nyx is just generally a great guy, and when it tipped over from friendship to something more, with an adrenaline-fueled, post-fight kiss, he didn’t realise that Nyx would only be there for him even more, hadn't really believed it was possible for someone to care about him  _ that much _ , but Nyx proves him wrong every single day.

He sips at his coffee, letting his eyes slip closed in bliss as the warmth trails down his chest and settles in his stomach. It’s still so unreal, sometimes, that he gets something as good as Nyx in his life. 

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _

“Shoot!” Prompto hisses, pulled abruptly from his reminiscence. He chugs the rest of his coffee as he scrambles for his shoes. 

That sound means he’s late; he hasn’t even styled his hair! 

He rushes into the bathroom again, hastily dragging a comb through his fringe and styling it. Trust him to lose fifteen minutes daydreaming about his boyfriend!

He grabs his wallet and phone, and picks up the first hoodie he finds - one which happens to be conveniently dumped on the arm of the sofa - and legs it through the door. A blast of cold air hits him, and Prompto shivers, quickly yanking the hoodie over his head. He’s mildly delighted to find that the hoodie smells like Nyx, in that unique way of his, and amazingly soft, given how worn it looks. Then again, if it’s this soft, he can see why Nyx wears it a lot.

The city is bustling with commuters this early, and it takes Prompto an hour to make the trek across to the Citadel, but it’s hardly an issue. He knows Noct - he won’t be ready to leave yet. 

His assumption is proved right when Gladio meets him at the gates with an easy grin and a wave. 

“Princess only just got his ass to breakfast.” He says by way of greeting, and Prom can only shake his head with a fond smile. 

“Why am I not surprised?” He jokes as he and Gladio make their way through the winding hallways. “You comin’ with us today?” 

“Nah,” Gladio grunts. “My old man gave me the day off, you’ve got a glaive babysitting you today.” 

Prom’s heart skips a beat, his thoughts turning back to Nyx’s note, hope rising in his chest. 

“Which glaive?” He asks lightly, aiming for nonchalance. If the look Gladio gives him is anything to go by, he misses by a mile. 

“Dunno.” Gladio answers. “It’ll be whoever gets to watch him eat.” 

“Got it.” Prompto chirps, a fresh spring in his step which has nothing to do with his coffee. There’s always a chance that it’ll be his favourite glaive… 

They reach the dining hall, and Gladio leaves him after shoving the door open for him. Prompto ducks in, making his way over to the table with a smile. 

“Morning, buddy, your majesty.” He says, dropping into a chair opposite Noctis. 

His friend merely grunts, looking about two seconds away from collapsing into his breakfast. 

“Regis, please, Prompto.” Regis says with a smile. “Have you eaten?” 

“I’m fine, thanks, your maj- Regis.” Prompto corrects himself when Regis raises an eyebrow at him, ducking his head. He’s met the king enough times to know he won’t be mad, but he also knows that Regis doesn’t really like being called by his formal title. Prompto still slips up every time. 

“Prompto,” Prom looks up at Regis’ address, mainly because he sounds hesitant in a way he hasn’t around Prom in a couple of years now. “I didn’t realise you were planning to switch to the Kingsglaive.” 

Huh?? Prompto frowns, glancing up at Regis in confusion. “I’m not?” 

He answers, and it comes out like a question. What on Eos has given him that idea? 

A strangled noise from the door makes him look around, and he feels a small spark of delight when he meets familiar blue eyes, but then he sees the blush creeping up Nyx’s neck, completely at odds with the tiny, pleased smile on his face, and he frowns even more. 

Then, Noctis chokes. 

Prom whirls back round to face his friend to see him looking at him, eyes wide open and actually focused. 

“You’re dating him?!” Noct gasps, one hand flapping in Nyx’s general direction. 

“Yeah, I - how’d you know?!” Prom asks, and lets his expression fall into a pout when the only responses he gets are more strangled noises from Noct and a soft chuckle from Regis. 

“Sweetheart, “ Nyx calls, and when Prom looks round at him he’s smiling brightly at him. “Did you even look at which jumper you picked?” 

Even more confused, Prom glances down at the hoodie, and  _ oh _ . 

There’s the kingsglaive symbol, the silver thread standing out in stark contrast to the black material, and in the top left-hand corner - just over his heart - a small embroidered name:

_ Ulric _

“Oh, heh.” he says, and rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He can feel his face heating up. “I didn’t.” 

“Damn it!” Noct sighs explosively, and Prom glances over him to see him frowning at his food. “This means Ignis won.” 

“Won what?” Regis asks, glancing between the two of them in confusion. 

Noct realises his mistake and his mouth clicks shut. He mutters something completely unintelligible under his breath, refusing to meet either of their eyes.

Prom can’t help but snort. “The betting pool he thinks I don’t know about. And dude, I don’t know why you’re even surprised Iggy won. I mean, it’s  _ Iggy _ .” 

Noct’s relief is palpable, and he grins at Prom across the table. 

“Gladio’s gonna be pissed, though. He was certain it’d be a guard.” 

“Psssh,” Prom says, laughing. “Like I’d ever subject a fellow guard to Cor’s wrath!” 

He doesn’t know how or why he’s ended up essentially under the Marshal’s protection, but it’s undeniable that he is, and everyone knows it. They make idle chatter for the few minutes it takes Noct to finish his breakfast, and Prompto finds that it’s not really so bad as he thought it might be, that people know about him and Nyx. He only wishes that Nyx would be allowed to join them at the table, but alas, Nyx has to remain by the door.

“Right, come on, Prom. Let’s go spend some of my money before Ignis robs me.” Noct sighs, standing from his seat. He gives an awkward wave to his dad, and Regis smiles back, wishing them a good day. 

As they reach the doors Nyx makes to follow them, when Regis calls out. 

“Oh, Ulric.” He calls, and Prom hovers in the doorway as Nyx pivots and heads over to the king. “I’d give you a warning speech about hurting our dear Prompto, but I rather think Cor’s reputation speaks for itself, don’t you?” 

“Yes, your Majesty.” Nyx answers, and Prompto can hear the underlying nerves in his voice, even though it doesn’t actually waver. 

Regis smiles, and it’s not his usual warm smile. Instead it looks entirely predatory. “Good. Off you go, then.”

Prom facepalms, his face heating yet again.

What did he do to deserve this?! 

They walk down the corridor in an awkward silence, since there’s too many officials here to overhear any kind of personal conversation.

But as soon as the elevator doors slide shut, Nyx lets out a heavy sigh and turns to him. 

“Hell, Prom, when were you gonna tell me you’ve been adopted by the king and the marshal?” He asks with an expression moving steadying towards freaked out.

Prom feels another blush creep up his cheeks, and Noct snorts. 

“The real mystery is why.” The prince says, leading the trio out the elevator and towards his car. 

“Great. Guess I’m just avoiding the Marshal and the king for the foreseeable future, then.” Nyx grumbles as he opens the back door for Noctis. 

Prom smiles as he pauses, taking a moment to warp his arms loosely around Nyx. “Don’t worry. I’m sure he wouldn’t butcher you if I asked him not to.” 

Nyx chuckles, and Prompto smiles up at him, pressing a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

“Hey, no! You’re not allowed to be cute today!” Noctis moans from inside the car, but he’s grinning at his phone screen as he idly scrolls down something, and Prom knows he’s not really mad. 

“Awww, but Noct!” Prom replies jokingly, then kisses Nyx again because he can. 

“Love you, sunshine.” Nyx smiles, wrapping one arm around Prompto’s back. 

“Love you too.” Prom smiles, resting his head on Nyx’s shoulder. “I’ll drop your jumper off on my way home.” 

“Nah, keep it.” Nyx smiles, resting his head on top of Prom’s. “Looks better on you, anyway.” 

“Aw, thanks babe.” Prom grins, and he leans up on his tiptoes to kiss him. 

Prompto’s eyes flutter shut as their mouths slot together, and he hums happily as Nyx’s hand cups his cheek, angling his head just so. _ This is what heaven feels like _ , Prom thinks to himself as their breaths mingle. He can’t wait to spend the day at the arcade with Nyx, and then later, when Nyx gets home from work, they can - 

_ “Guys!”  _

Maybe Prom should stop daydreaming and actually get on with the day. 

But first, just one more kiss.


End file.
